


Because You're Mine

by IronBitch35730 (Ayita35730)



Series: City of Shadows [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jim really is a fuckin dummy, M/M, Oswald Copplepot is my fav, everyone loves oswald a little, just a bunch of little moments i imagine while watching the show, relationship studies and scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/IronBitch35730
Summary: Fish Mooney's take on Oswald Cobblepot and Ed Nygma.A part of a series of relationships on Gotham.
Relationships: Barbara Kean & Selina Kyle, Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon & Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot & Fish Mooney, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tabitha Galavan & Selina Kyle, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan/Butch Gilzean
Series: City of Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Because You're Mine

Fish Mooney will never be a mother. 

True, certain little toys of hers grew fond of thinking of her as ‘mama’. It was such an easy card to play, a stroke on the cheek, a smile, a few words of encouragement. Such simple little things can buy such fervent loyalty. So very sad (and unsurprising) how many lost souls in Gotham are lacking in the way of affection. She was always one to use every method available to her, but it was never more than that. A method, an effective tactic she employed whenever it suited her. 

She would never have children. Would never let herself give into that kind of sentiment. 

Her love for Oswald isn’t that of a mother—it’s that of a god, so very adoring of her creation.

Calling their relationship maternal is cheapening it. Forging the Penguin took so much more than simply spreading her legs and letting nature take its course. She carved that boy out of her own bones, chipping off pieces of herself and watching as he used them to grow into his own. 

Oh how she hated him at first. She loathed him. She wanted to rip him apart with her  _ teeth _ .

But she couldn’t. She watched him grow—watch him rise up from the grave and tear his way through a crime system that was perfected over decades. He outwitted Falcone, Moroni, Gordon and he outwitted  _ her _ . He wrapped Gotham around his little finger by force, this odd little man always once underfoot. He took every lesson she beat into him and finessed it into her own destruction. 

He learned her down to her atoms _ , _ her little Penguin. 

Through blood and hate and pain and love, she created something powerful enough to destroy her. He didn’t beat Gotham, some part of him  _ became  _ Gotham. He took all the vitriol and fire and goddamn invulnerability she loved so much about this city and he made it a part of himself. There can be no Gotham without the Penguin any longer, nor could there be a Penguin without Gotham. A part of her will never forgive him that, becoming everything she wanted for herself and more.

But as she steps into the little greenhouse and plucks him from the grubby little fingers of the  _ Riddler _ (how pathetic) she feels a sense of victory. She recognizes the way Penguin looks at that little beanpole. That green sputtering fool is what Oswald, in all his cunning and ruthlessness, managed to create. He’s Penguin’s greatest achievement and his greatest weakness all wrapped into one bizarre question mark. As she whispers into his ear (honest) promises of a shared future and it feels like failure, she takes comfort in that in one crucial way she will always best him.

In this, she’ll  _ always _ win.

Because Fish Mooney will have a legacy of being the woman who brought the Penguin into being. 

And Oswald will have only ever have the Riddler. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
